<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Miss Perfect (That’s Me) by ChansawForeverDudes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939110">Little Miss Perfect (That’s Me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChansawForeverDudes/pseuds/ChansawForeverDudes'>ChansawForeverDudes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Mutual Pinning, Reconciliation, Revenge, Romance, idkhowtotag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChansawForeverDudes/pseuds/ChansawForeverDudes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I haven’t seen anyone do that, so I decided to do it.</p><p>Here’s a fic inspired on Little Miss Perfect by Taylor Louderman, I mean, it’s pretty much what happened with Regina and Janis so I’m making kind of a timeline of events </p><p>(This is my first fic so, PLEASE be kind. And English isn’t my first language, so warn me if I make any mistakes 😅)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cady Heron/Aaron Samuels, Karen Smith/Gretchen Wieners, Regina George/Janis Ian, Regina George/Janis Sarkisian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*8th grade*</strong>
</p><p>“So when Ms. Morecock said-” Regina had stop listening to Janis there. She couldn’t stop looking at how she looked cute that day. She didn’t understand the feeling when her best friend touched her shoulder and why she felt so safe when they hugged. What if she-</p><p>“Reggie? You hearing me?”</p><p>“What? Oh, I-I am! Yeah...”</p><p>“Dude, you’ve been a little off these days.” Janis said, confused. “What’s up?”</p><p>“Nothing! It’s just...my...dad, we had a fight.” Regina lied.</p><p>“Oh, I didn’t know that! I hope it gets better.” Janis said, hugging her. Regina couldn’t think of anything, her head looked like it was having a war. She wanted to kiss her so bad, but she couldn’t admit it.</p><p>
  <strong>~Time skip~</strong>
</p><p>“Hey Reggie!” Janis hugged her from the back. Regina couldn’t help but blush.</p><p>“H-Hey!” She turned her head to face Janis. ‘Oh my God, so close’ Regina thought.</p><p>“What were you guys talking about?”</p><p>“Oh, just about the math test, how did you go?” Regina said, leaving the other girls confused, since they were talking about each other’s crushes.</p><p>“Oh, I got a 8,9.” Janis said “What about you?”</p><p>“I got a 9,4.” Regina said.</p><p>“Oh, look at little miss perfect there.” Janis teased. Regina blushed and slapped her shoulder playfully.</p><p>Courtney grabbed her hand and dragged her away.</p><p>“Courtney, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“You’re really gonna keep talking to...her?” She pointed to Janis. “She’s the weirdest girl on the school, I mean, c’mon Regina, I know you’re better than this.” Regina started getting mad. Why was she talking like this? Janis was great. “Are you gonna risk your popularity for her?”</p><p>“Stop! She’s my friend! I’m not gonna stop being her friend for you”<em> ‘Oh no’</em> she immediately thought <em>‘What have I done, what have I done-’</em></p><p>“Regina, if you don’t stop talking to her on Monday, you’re. dead.”</p><p>Why was Courtney doing this? Janis was so talented and brilliant. And she was even prettier than so much girls in school, she could be popular too! Regina wasn’t going to lose Janis. <em>‘At least we could have a sleepover, I think it would calm me down a little bit...’</em> Regina thought. Knowing her mom, she would be ok with having a sleepover at their house.</p><p>Regina went back where Janis was waiting for her.</p><p>“Hey! I’m back, Courtney just wanted to talk to me.”</p><p>“Oh, fine!” The bell rang. “Oh, let’s go”</p><p>“Wait! Before we go to class, wanna have a sleepover at my house tonight?”</p><p>“Oh, sure! Just gotta check with my mom first. I’ll call you later.” Janis waved bye while walking fast to class, leaving an excited Regina behind.</p><p>After class, Regina sprinted to her moms car. She needed to start straightening her room for the sleepover.</p><p>“What’s up sweetie? What are you so excited about?” Sabrina asked.</p><p>“Can Janis and I have a sleepover tonight?”</p><p>“Of course! You know I love having Janis over. I’ll make popcorn ok?”</p><p>“Thanks mom!”</p><p>When Regina got home she immediately went to her room. She didn’t know why she was so energetic, she was hoping to receive the call from Janis soon.</p><p>
  <strong>~Later at night~</strong>
</p><p>Regina was sweating. She couldn’t think straight. Was it because Janis was late? What if she got hurt? She didn’t know why she was acting so weird, she was just having Janis over, she always has sleepovers with her. So why was she being so weird right now? Could it be-</p><p>A knock on the door.</p><p>Regina runs over the door and opens it quickly.</p><p>“Hey Reggie! Sorry I’m late!”</p><p><em>‘Oh God’</em> Regina thought. “Hi! No problem, come in!” <em>‘Oh God oh God oh God’</em></p><p>“Ok, I hid some snacks I had home in my bag for us to eat, and since your dad doesn’t really like you eating snacks let’s just eat ‘em upstairs.” Janis whispered.</p><p>“Oh, thanks! But he isn’t here, so I don’t think we need to worry about that.” <em>‘Why am I so nervous?’</em></p><p>“Let’s go upstairs!” Janis ran through the stair with Regina following her.</p><p>Later that night, Regina’s mom had ordered pizza, and Regina couldn’t stop looking at Janis eating. <em>‘Why is she so cute?’</em></p><p>“You lost something Reggie?” Janis said, rain sing her eyebrow.</p><p>“What?” <em>‘Omigod, she caught me-’</em> “No! I was just looking, I mean, i-it was not- it was nothing...”</p><p>“Sure...” Janis said, confused.</p><p>The rest of the night was incredible. They had a classic pillow fight, Janis braided Regina’s hair (while Regina blacked out) and they gossiped about the other girls.</p><p>“Hey, Janis?” Regina asked.</p><p>“Shh, this is the best part...” Janis is whispered, she looked really concentrate. Of course, they were watching her favorite movie.</p><p>‘<em>Oh, she looks so cute concentrated’</em> Regina thought <em>‘..fuck it</em>’ Regina didn’t think when she-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Her worst mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She kissed her. Regina just kissed her. Why was she doing that? And why did it feel so good?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t- I-” Regina stuttered, while pulling away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! No problem dude, actually, umm-”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! It’s...it’s better if you just go...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But...Reggie-“ Janis said, putting a hand in Regina’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I SAID GO!” Regina yelled while slapping the other girl’s hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...fine...I’m sorry Reggie...” Janis said sadly, while grabbing her stuff and calling her mom to pick her up.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2"><em>‘You</em> <em>don’t</em><em> have to say sorry...’ </em></span> <span class="s1">Regina thought, but she didn’t say anything.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">When Janis was gone, Regina started breaking. She could </span> <span class="s2">not </span> <span class="s1">like her best friend. They were </span> <span class="s2">just friends</span> <span class="s1">. Knowing her dad, if he discovered that he would literally kill her. And Courtney would destroy her social life knowing that too. That’s it, she isn’t gonna risk her life for Janis. She couldn’t.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she woke up on Monday she tried her best to do the best makeup and pick the best outfit. She needed to look like the queen bee. The best.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">And then she got to school. And she committed the </span> <span class="s2">worst </span> <span class="s1">mistake of her life.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Janis, I can’t invite you to my pool party ‘cause I think your a lesbian.” Regina said, tossing her hair. “And I can’t have a </span> <span class="s2">lesbian</span> <span class="s1"> at my party ‘cause there are gonna be </span> <em> <span class="s2">girls </span> </em> <span class="s1">there in their </span> <em> <span class="s2">bathing suits</span> </em> <span class="s1">.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Janis looked horrified. She looked so confused and she had tears in her eyes. Regina stoped looking at her, or else she would cry too.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean, are you a lesbian?” Regina said, while giving a fake laugh. “What are you?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I...” she heard Janis say, looking directly in Regina’s eyes with fire on them. “AM A <em>SPACE ALIEN</em> AND </span> <em> <span class="s2">I </span> </em> <span class="s1">HAVE </span> <em> <span class="s2">FOUR. BUTTS.</span> </em> <span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">‘<em>Oh no</em>’ </span> <span class="s1">Regina thought, keeping her mocking expression. </span> <span class="s2">‘<em>What did I do, what did I do-’</em></span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she noticed, she was already running away with the other girls, leaving a crying and sad Janis behind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <strong>*Sophomore year*</strong> </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s3">‘O-Oh’ </span><span class="s2">Regina couldn’t believe it. It was Janis. She was back. And she was hotter than ever. She looked like she was a completely different person. A boy came to welcome her, and she felt jealous. </span><span class="s3">‘I could easily be the one welcoming her, what if</span> <span class="s3">I-’ </span><span class="s2">Regina snapped out of her thoughts. She wasn’t gonna talk to Janis </span><span class="s3">ever</span><span class="s2"> again. Regina just walked away without looking at the girl anymore.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">But she sure didn’t got over her crush on Janis.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She would look with the corner of the eye at Janis on the classes they shared, check her out on the cafeteria or when she tossed her hair on gym.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">She sure had changed a lot, but the new Janis was </span> <span class="s3">gorgeous</span> <span class="s2">.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <strong>*Junior year*</strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Gretchen and Karen were noticing a strange behavior in Regina. Since Cady got to Northshore, she’s been acting weird.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I think she likes her” Karen said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you crazy?” Gretchen snapped “Regina is straight! And I think she’s even homophobic, after all she did to...y’know who.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”You’re right, check emoji, but it would be a perfect case of the rule of twos”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh no, not again-”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Regina sure did and said a </span> <span class="s2">lot</span> <span class="s1"> of homophobic things, angry emoji, but she could be hiding. I mean, I think she did all of that because she liked Janis, heart eyes emoji.”</span></p><p class="p1">“That’s so stu-” Gretchen said with a pause “Wait...that actually makes sense...Karen, you’re a genius!”</p><p class="p1">“Thanks...heart emoji” Karen said, blushing.</p><p class="p1">“But what comes with Cady? Why do you think she likes her? Besides, she’s back with Aaron.”</p><p class="p1">“Well, she could be using Aaron to make Cady jealous.”</p><p class="p1">“Wow, you really thought of everything” Gretchen said with a chuckle.</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>~Time skip~</strong>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Regina felt angry. How dare Janis do all of this? How dare </span> <em> <span class="s2">Cady </span> </em> <span class="s1">do all of this? She was heartbroken.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Regina wait!” Cady said “I didn’t mean for that to happen!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t care!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Regina please, listen to me! Regina, sto-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina couldn’t bare to hear the girls voice anymore. She felt betrayed. By both Janis and Cady.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“AAAAGH! You </span> <span class="s2">know</span> <span class="s1"> what everyone said about you? That you’re a homeschooled jungle freak who’s a <em>less</em> hot version </span> <span class="s2"><em>of me</em>!</span> <span class="s1"><em> Yeah</em>! So don’t try to act so innocent. You can take that fake apology and shove it <em>right. onto. your. hairy</em>-” </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then came the bus.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, that was a long one😅 welp, anyway, I hope you liked the chapter! Stay safe and drink water, next chapter’s coming soon.❤️❤️</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!! Again, this is my first fic, so please be kind. Love ya!! ❤️❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>